


Constellations

by PrincessXenia



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, New Years, Prequel, References to previous seasons, Spoilers, bc she had to catch up on my upcoming multi chapter fic, depends on how the season goes, i didn't get my beta to read this, might be apart of a S8 oneshot series later on??? idk, so that's good or bad, to S8, usually dumb little mistakes anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessXenia/pseuds/PrincessXenia
Summary: Pre-S8, spoilers for episode 75 (S8, EP1) and all previous seasons/DotD (referenced).Even if the city was quite noisy due to the celebration tonight, Lloyd always felt a connection to the stars. Like the constellations, they connected him to his past, present, and future. But, things were just beginning to change.





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> With the context clues I've gathered, I'm pretty sure Season 8 starts on New Year's... Day? I mean... I could be wrong, but some of the imagery matches up with the end of Season 5, where we know it's New Year's Eve. If not... oh well?
> 
> I've been wanting to write a S8 fic for a while now, so I wrote this a while back and decided to publish it today. I'll probably write more when the season comes out, since uh, my attempts to write a follow-up fic to this one haven't been... great due to the lack of information. FYI, this only references up to the end of the SDCC preview, and not the longer one that's been going around.
> 
> I'm sure it'll be out soon, since we already seem to have confirmations that it's pretty much finalized. ^^'
> 
> But until then, please enjoy this fic!

Another long day had passed, and hoping to unwind, Lloyd made his way out onto the hotel balcony that he was staying at for the New Year’s celebration. Dragons led by people swayed down the street and paper lanterns lit up the night, along with way more than a dozen fireworks.

 

Though his body yearned for some well deserved rest, the clamor both below and above him wouldn’t quite let him yet.

 

Nights like tonight he found himself drinking tea with caffeine. It was better than coffee, he supposed, and it kept his uncle in his thoughts since he had drank tea often as well.

 

At least a year had passed since their sensei went missing and they began their search. It seemed almost like a lost cause at this point, and quite a few times the rest of the team shared their frustrations with him, but they just couldn’t quit. Ninja never quit, as they always said.

 

Since then, he’d let his hair grow out, his eyes became more vivid green, and for what seemed like the millionth time, he adorned a new ninja suit.

 

Lloyd only supposed it kept each big adventure separate, with each gi set they wore having some name to place it. ZX for the early days as the Green Ninja, Elemental leading up to and into the ‘final battle’, Techno for the battle against the Digital Overlord, so on and so forth.

 

It was only a matter of time before something else tried to rise to power, whether it be snakes, elemental masters, or even the Overlord himself. And they’d be there, ready to stop them, as always.

 

Though the fireworks exploded up the sky and left trails of smoke, he could still faintly see the stars above through all the light pollution. He had studied constellations out of interest while he was aboard the Destiny’s Bounty all those years ago, before the green gi had been given to him by destiny itself.

 

And since then, had looked up at the stars in fascination on nights like tonight. He also did when he needed guidance in nights past, like how pirates used to use them for guidance through the ocean. Constellations were connected just as the path of time was.

 

Memory recalled the night after they had reached the Temple of Light and returned, he spent a good amount looking at the stars, hoping to prevent the final battle, because the last thing he wanted to do was fight his father.

 

It did and didn’t come true, as they tried to but couldn’t in time. He never really believed in making wishes on stars anyways.

 

The next time he found himself in that circumstance was they were literally in space. The stars were practically around them, though miles and miles away. It was terrifying for the lack of gravity and oxygen yet amazing at the same time. He was glad to get home, but the stars still stayed in his thoughts.

 

Then the Tournament of Elements came along. He was the last elemental master that Chen needed, and they were planning on sneaking in that night to avoid detection. He spent a while watching the sunset and the stars come out before it was the perfect time to strike.

 

Then, there was the New Year’s celebration like tonight, except they were called to Stiix for that adventure to take care of Morro and the Preeminent. Enough time had already passed for the sun to arise, so he spent that night thinking about his recently deceased father and his own role.

 

The next adventure was a good while after, but Jay (and Nya, apparently) say there was an adventure before it. It was a time paradox and they only remember it. The rest of the team doubted they were lying when recalling the events, but at the same time, didn’t have any proof. From the sounds of it, it didn’t really sound like he had much time to look up at the stars.

 

The Day of the Departed was a no-brainer, as he watched the floating lantern fly up into the sky and out of sight. But, he did find himself unexpectedly fighting Pythor, and afterwords, thought about all that had happened. Cole was human again, Morro had made amends for his actions, so forth and so on… and Lloyd, secretly, was glad that his father wasn’t brought back instead.

 

Most recently, though a year ago, he’d spent a few nights looking for guidance from the stars after Wu fell ill. It was a hard situation for all of them, and he had made some mistakes that he had both mended and not mended. He regretted the ones he hadn’t mended, but the mistakes he had made around their former sensei he couldn’t mend.

 

Not until they found him.

 

Though he felt his link with the stars fade as more fireworks blocked his view, he didn’t appreciate the fireworks any less. The stars never changed, but the fireworks were a sign of a change, and change was never completely a bad thing.

 

...Right?

 

“Master Lloyd,” a familiar voice rang out minutes later, grabbing his attention. “Do you read me?”

 

“I hear you loud and clear, Pixal,” Lloyd responded, setting the tea aside for the time being. “I’m guessing you’re not contacting me just to say ‘Happy New Year’.”

 

“I’m afraid not. There’s a break-in over at Borg Industries. Alarms just went off, and you’re the closest to the situation.”

 

“Of course.” He shrugged his shoulders, but at the same time, didn’t mind the action. Celebration did tend to be a good time for criminals to try their tricks, as he knew from experience. And not only did most of the police probably take the night off, he doubted they’d make it in time to apprehend them.

 

He spent no longer lingering around and made his way through the city towards the tower, using higher ground to avoid the crowds. “I’m on my way.”

 

After a long chase, it was soon enough the lead thief escaped with a peculiar mask and a ominous, yet familiar, logo on his or her parachute.

 

As soon as the team was reunited again, it was clear another adventure would begin… and things would most likely take a turn for the worst.


End file.
